Tick-Tock-Time: A Story of Love
by sillykitty201
Summary: Hermione decides to go back in time to do research and maybe prevent certain things from happening. Instead, she falls in love, gains new friendships and a new family. Is she ever going back to her time? Welcome, to Hermione's journey of love.
1. Hermione and Time

**Authors note: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I am super new to this so I am trying my best to include all the summaries and ratings and everything! Oh my gosh. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the famous JKR nor will I ever be! I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Njoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hermione and Time**

* * *

Hermione blinked back tears. She smiled shakily and accepted Harry's invisibility cloak, Ron's deluminator, Dumbledore's pensieve, Fred and George's extendable ears, and Neville's remembrall. They all laughed as she took it; everyone knew Hermione wasn't going to forget anything… but just in case. She also took along the Marauders Map and her never - ending bag.

"Thanks guys." Hermione said softly. Harry beamed at her, "You're really brave you know that right 'Mione? Thanks to you…" he trailed off. He took her hand and squeezed it. She leaped on top of him.

"What if I can't do it?" she whispered to him and Ron. Ron rolled his eyes playfully.

"Since when have you ever let us down?" Ginny said cockily. Hermione laughed. "Thanks… I have to go." She accepted the time - turner from Professor McGonagall and looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears. "You sure Professor?" McGonagall nodded encouragingly. Hermione took a deep breath and twisted.

"BYE HERMIONE! BE SAFE!" yelled everyone.

Hermione beamed and disappeared with a flash of light.

Ron and Harry turned around and left the room.

Everyone took this as a silent warning.

"She better come back," whispered Luna. "But what if she doesn't?"

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it was really short, I'm working on it! Thank you all for reading!**


	2. The First Person I Met

**Authors note: I'm going to get straight to the point today… my last chapter was really, really, really, short! I am so sorry! Anyway, this chapter is in Hermione's perspective and it will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the famous JKR nor will I ever be! I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Njoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Person I Met**

* * *

What was this place? Yeah, that's what I was thinking when I got there. I ended up on a lush, green field with perfectly pink tulips. I was shocked. This was not what I was expecting…

"Hey!"

I had heard someone calling me and I didn't know who it was. Once I looked up, I saw a boy with long black hair. He had stormy grey eyes, but at the same time, they were full of life.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Who are you?"

I frowned. Looks like I had to come up with an excuse… I really hadn't planned this out. Harry and Ron would be shocked.

"I'm…"

Athena? No… that would be too obvious…

"I'm… Sophie!"

"Sophie…"

"Vow."

"Vow?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "That isn't an ideal last name."

I had gotten up and brushed myself off. My response to him was simple, "What can I say, I keep my promises."

The boy had smirked and chuckled.

"Well, you can't just stand there. You'll freeze by night time. I'll find a place for you to stay…"

I had known that he was a wizard. He was hesitating to talk about Hogwarts or his name. That's something only witches and wizards do.

"I'm a witch," I stated clearly, "Where's Hogwarts?"

He was a little taken aback. I admit, his facial expression was kind of cute.

But he got over it and grinned.

"This way."

**_TTT_**

I had followed him to Hogwarts where he took me to Dumbledore's office. Now, that is where I am sitting, waiting for Dumbledore to call me in.

"Ms. Vow? Dumbledore will see you now."

It's sort of Dumbledore again.

"Hello Ms. Vow," said Dumbledore, his clear blue eyes sparkling in that way they always did.

"Hello Professor."

"Please sit."

I sat, slowly inching into the seat. I had to make up an excuse. I wanted to trust Dumbledore, but I didn't want him to think I was crazy.

"I- I was wondering if I could stay at Hogwarts for a few days."

It'd only take a few days right?

"Hmmm… I would love to offer you accommodations, but I would also need to know why.

And here came the hard part. What was I supposed to say to him?

"Ahh, well…"

"Of course, I would understand if you do not feel comfortable sharing this information right now."

"I- what?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"I- I-"

"You may go Ms. Vow. Please feel free to talk to me anytime you wish."

I got up quickly, and nearly banged into his desk.

"Thank you Professor!"

"Of course, I would like you to feel at home Ms. Vow, I am sure you keep your promises."

I laughed, a soft bubbly laugh and headed out.

"Goodbye Ms. Vow!" Dumbledore called, his eyes twinkling as I left.

**_TTT_**

Now, I am sitting in the room Dumbledore offered me, which is somewhere in the highest towers of the school.

I wish I had brought a journal. I've never been very good at writing in journals but… this is harder than I thought it would be. I hope I can make it through a week.

Tired of thinking. I get and to bed and almost immediately fall asleep.

The last thought in my head before I go to sleep is how cold the bed feels.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay… this was longer than the last chapter but it's still not super long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Not Where I'm Supposed To Be

**AN: I noticed I haven't updated this in a while. Partly, that is because I didn't get enough views or reviews but another part is the fact that I lost all inspiration for this story. But, recently, a very good friend of mine has convinced me to continue this story and I decided to do it. Just because.**

**Also, I do not have many ideas for this fic, so I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me ideas through reviews! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Not Where I'm Supposed To Be**

* * *

I'm not tired anymore… I'm in my senses.

Or not.

Basically, I'm up and I can think now.

I've come to the conclusion that I came to the wrong time period. I think the boy I met yesterday was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

_Ah!_ I can't believe I called Sirius _cute_… Oh god. Thank _goodness_ no one is here to witness anything.

As I get dressed (in a striped shirt and black jeans), I realise I have no idea how to complete this mission.

I suppose I'll have to improvise. Well, I've never been very good at that. That was usually the place where Harry excelled. I've always been the bookworm, with book smarts.

Okay, this is no place to start doubting myself… I _have_ to complete this mission.

**TTT**

Downstairs, in the Great Hall, I saw the Marauders sitting at Gryffindor table. I figure I can sit anywhere I want, and I decide to go sit next to Sirius Black. He seemed nice enough in his old age, why wouldn't he be the same now?

"Hey, Vow!" Sirius called to me.

I turn his way and smile, "Hey Sirius!"

He grins and motions to the seat next to him and I take it gladly.

"So, these are my friends! This is Remus, Peter, and James."

Wow. I'm talking to Sirius Black. In his teenage years. And next to him is the infamously dead James Potter. I think I'm going to faint.

Lucky for me, Remus notices this and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. yeah I'm okay."

Sirius introduces me to his friends and I begin eating breakfast. Suddenly, I realize that I am "new" here. I will need to get a class schedule and something to do… Of course, if I want to, I can skip class entirely but then again. Have you met me?

"You know… I need to go talk to McGonagall. Be right back," I mutter to the Marauders and head to the teachers' table.

Dumbledore notices me coming and gives me a knowing smile.

Honestly, how that man knows everything is _beyond me_.

"Hey, uh, Professor McGonagall?" I ask quietly.

She turns toward me, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I-uh- I need a class schedule."

She considers this a moment and then asks, "Why Ms. Vow? Do you _want_ to learn?"

"Er, yeah… yes, yes I do. I want to learn more."

After some more contemplation, McGonagall finally nods and waves her wand and a class schedule appears in my hands. I smile at her in gratitude and head back to the table.

"You got a class schedule?" asks James Potter. His voice is rough, but soft at the same time. It's kind and light and has a certain spark of mischievousness to it… it's incredibly attractive.

Oh. My. God.

I called Sirius Black _cute_ and I called James Potter _attractive_.

What is wrong with me?

Oblivious to my inner thoughts, James continues, "Class is the most _boring_ thing ever! Why would you _want_ a class schedule?"

I think about his question for a second and finally answer, "Well, I like to learn. Also, do you _really_ think poor Remus can keep you all in line?"

James puts on a face of mock offense and Remus nods approvingly.

I grin at the them and get up from the table.

"Well, see you later!"

And then I walk out of the Great Hall, feeling the Marauder's stares behind me.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
